


Stress Relief

by Momtagne



Category: Rainbow Six Siege - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13053939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momtagne/pseuds/Momtagne
Summary: I have an oc, I wrote smut for her and her rival. I love hatefucking.





	Stress Relief

Julien pounded on the bedroom door, the loud sound echoed through the hallway. Lilliane opened her door ready to say something. She was silenced when Julien pressed his lips roughly against hers and pushed her into her bedroom, he slammed the door behind him and grabbed Lilliane, she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed her into the door, he held her up with one arm as he used his other to lock the door. Once he heard the click of the lock his hand went up her shirt to grope at her breasts. She moaned against his mouth, the loud noise never failed to surprise the French man. He bit her lip roughly, the taste of her blood filling his mouth, at this rate the taste was familiar, routine to them. 

“Mmm, we have to-” Lilliane tried speaking only to have Julien roughly grab at her chest, causing her to bite her lip in pleasure. Julien reposition her in his arms so he could carry her to her bed, once at the edge he threw her down, immediately climbing on top of her, his knee on her stomach kept her done while he rummaged in her bedside table drawer, once he found what he was looking for he roughly grabbed her wrists, locking them in a pair of cold smooth metal cuffs, he kept tightening them until he heard her wince in pain. Once he was satisfied with the cuffs he continued straddling her waist but he sat up, grabbing the knife from its holster on his pantleg he cut open her shirt, then her bra. He discarded the material to the side and his calloused hand slid up her stomach and massaged her left breast while he leaned down and sucked on her right breast. The loud moans that came from the French Canadian fueled the man, he bit down roughly, drawing blood on her sensitive area. She cried out in pain and he pulled back slightly with a smirk on his face. He lifted his head so he was staring the woman down, she had tears at the edges of her eyes but that didn’t stop him from kissing her, the taste of her own blood mixing with his saliva. 

“Sois une bonne petite salope et tais-toi, oui?” He whispered in her ear, nibbling on the sensitive skin. She nodded in response to his words and he moved to her neck, biting and sucking on her skin, only stopping when he knew a large red mark littered her pale white skin. Once he was satisfied with the several large marks on her neck he got off of her and pulled off her pants. She shuddered at the sudden cold licking at her. He raised an eyebrow at her due to the lack of undergarments, she didn’t meet his eyes so he returned to his work on her body. He roughly stuck to of his fingers inside of her. She groaned, squirming in the pillows at the feeling. He chuckled and removed his fingers from her.

“Noon, Julien- S'il vous plaît.” She begged, she hated being teased, Julien licked her fluids from his fingers and listened to her begging. S'il vous plaît me baiser.” She whispered, Julien nipped at her neck, his fingers teasing at her entrance, gently rubbing through her folds. 

“What was that, salope?” He whispered in her ear, she shuddered beneath him, she turned her head to face him and pouted, he chuckled at her face and removed his fingers from her. He stood and unbuckled his belt, he pulling off his pants and his boxers, quickly resuming his position on top of her. He lined up his cock with her entrance and pushed himself in roughly, her moans were music to his ears, his thrusts were messy and fast, he bit her shoulder as he pushed himself into her.  
Neither operator lasted very long, Julien came inside of her and that triggered her own orgasm, he covered her mouth with his own as she moaned loudly, he pulled out of her and collapsed on her chest, she was breathing heavily, her chest moving up and down. Julien took very little time removing the cuffs from Lilliane’s wrists and tossing them onto the side table. Lilliane rubbed her wrist and relaxed into the pillows. Julien moved off of her, opting to lay beside her instead. His head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat. She absentmindedly ran her fingers through his messy brown hair.


End file.
